1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of an alarm lamp, in which a shock proof structure is added to an alarm installed on a finishing machine lamp for reducing vibration. A plurality of elastic bodies are installed within the openings of the fixing disk of the shock proof base and the openings of a case of the shock proof base. After assembly, a two layer overlapped structure will be formed by the device, similar to that of a shock absorber. After the machine has been actuated and the alarm lamp is oscillated, the oscillation will be properly absorbed by the two layers of elastic bodies to reduce the oscillation of the lamp, thereby sustaining the life and stability of the lamp.
2. Prior Art
Since the industrialization and promotion of technology, all kinds of finishing machines have been further improved. In order to sustain the usage of the finishing machines, other than by the functions of the machines themselves, other alarm systems may be attached to the machines. Alarm lamps are generally used on automatic finishing machines, for example, in an automatic assembly line to alert the operator to pay attention. However, in order to sustain the assembly line flow of the automatic machines and not effect the function of the machines themselves, the element of this added function is required to be (1) useful, and (2) compact and light weight.
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, an alarm lamp usually used on automatic finishing machines is shown. The alarm lamp has a plurality of lamp bases (7) which are fixed together with bolts (71), and then they are added to an automatic machine for finishing. In this structure, the mechanical elements are combined together directly with rigid contacts being formed therebetween. Once the finishing machine is used, a resonance will be induced due to the oscillation of the machine itself. This will further cause the lamp on the lamp base (7) to be easily displaced and form a poor electrical contact. This prior alarm lamp is often destroyed, yet it is needed to indicate the machine's performance and engagement. Thus, labor is wasted and danger to operators is increased.